juliensblogbattlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:Mini -JBB 2015 4tel-Finale 1 4 - FORTIS vs. Ungebetene Gäste (prod. by zRy Vid. by Pixel)
Beschreibung -Fortis Facebook - https://www.Facebook.com/OfficialFortis Youtube - https://www.Youtube.com/FortisDU Twitter - https://twitter.com/FortisDU Instagram - https://instagram.com/Lachsnackengang Merchandise URL - https://www.Lachsnackengang.de -zRy (Beat) Facebook - https://www.facebook.com/zrybeats Youtube - https://www.youtube.com/zRyBeats Soundcloud - https://soundcloud.com/zry -Neo Unleashed YOUTUBE https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCRi-BgWJpbbZqREDpcteBZA SPOTIFY http://open.spotify.com/artist/1lM9jyEPzUt2AyyVTJe1Oo FACEBOOK https://www.facebook.com/Neo.Unleashed.Germany INSTAGRAM https://www.instagram.com/neo_unleashed/ TWITTER https://www.twitter.com/NE0_Unleashed -Aytee Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/aytee8 -Lachsnackengang Facebook - https://www.Facebook.com/Lachsnackengang Youtube - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1M_9hwwNys_AYSE9UmEOrg Instagram - https://instagram.com/lachsnackengang -Recording, Mix & Master Facebook - http://www.viennawaves-tonstudio.de/ -LulluGun https://www.facebook.com/LulluGun -Danke an http://www.Bilderkult-Media.de Wer seid ihr schon, Ihr denkt das ihr street wärt, doch Street Wear, ist bei euch hängengebliebenen Fotzen nur der Freizeitlook, ihr steht unter Leistungsdruck keine Skills - einfallslos meine Jungs sagen der springende Punkt für euer teilnehmen ist die Einschaltquote. ich bin Underdog und hab bock auf Beef. persönlicher hass den ich auf euch Opfer schieb. Ihr Motherfucker besitzt die Wortwahl in Parts eines Drittklässlers ich ficke Cleptomatics Mutter mal für jedes Muttermal und jeden Mitesser während Diverse auf Tiere steht und weiter Mäuse fickt ist Clepto nach nem clap tot Während ich maskulin von diversen Rappern die Freundin fick ist Clepto nach nem clap tot Digga auch als Zweigespann habt ihr keine Chance ich komm vorbei gefahren ihr habt ne Heiden Angst ihr kommt mit Bizepsvergleichen an, ich zeige euch einfach meinen Schwanz ihr geht zu Boden Heute wird 9/11 neu geschrieben Ich zertrümmer euch zwei Toys wenn die Fäuste fliegen Bitch ihr generiert Melodien die für Teens irgendwie ansprechend klingen ey doch die texte machen Fremdscharm bei Hörern zum Massenempfinden Ich scheiß auf Anmeldefristen ich misshandle die Bitches weil sie ohne Grund on Top sind wie Dachdeckerinnen ihr werdet allem Anschein nach rasiert, denn fehlende Punchlines werden mit Bekanntheitsgrad kaschiert krank was ich fabrizier weil ich krank schreib wien Arzt der grade praktiziert. Ey was ihr habt is weit aus mehr als ne äußerst treue Freundebindung Div & Clap - Fifty Rapes of Gays - Neuverfilmung Cleptomatic dein scheiß Markenzeichen ist fadenscheinig was du machst ist um ne Haaresbreite von Kaas gebytet. phasenweise könnte man meinen dein style wäre Innovativ doch dein scheiß bleibt abgekupfert wie verlassene Minen Ich rede nicht von Russennutten wenn ich sage das ich diese Ossibitch fick sondern das Ossicomedykid das offensichtlich aussieht als ob es holländisch spricht ey du Opfer bist nichts weiter als ein Hurensohn mit Igelhaar ihr macht auf fucking Tagteam doch seid ein staatlich anerkanntes schwules Liebespaar. Dikka ich liefer Parts denen du so gar nicht gewachsen bist, du fickst keine schlampen weil dir der Schwanz nicht gewachsen ist, ich nehm' deinen Quadratkopf wie er kommt klatsch ihn in den Boden rein Dikka Tetris style man ich schnei in deiner Gegend ein tret dir dein kack kantigen Schädel breit nach dieser Runde bleibt dein Schädel achtkantig auf Lebenszeit Cleptomatic für nen Penisvergleich ist dein Penis zu klein - kein - scheiß Tim ist der Lappen der sich bei Facebook Thimmbo Slice nennt doch ein klatsch reicht und der Pisser ist eins mit dem Asphalt wie Bridgestone reifen. Hook 2x: Jetzt wird der Hobbyboxer einfach aus dem Leben geboxt ich dreh auf geh auf dich los Schläge gegen den Kopf Ey tim ein Boxerschnitt sagt nicht aus das du Boxer bist dein Körper zeigt das du in deiner Boxhalle der Boxsack bist Part 2: NEO UNLEASHED: FORTIS: Du willst bedrohlich wirken doch kommst rüber wie ein Kind das seinen willen nicht kriegt 5 Uhr 30 Morgens vor der Schicht ey ich kille die Bitch mit links Tim Pickelgesicht du bist ein pubertierender Dorftrottel denn Dein Skill is wie dein Bart Digga teilweise gar nicht vorkommend ich lade den long 45 Colt und bombe dir Kanisterkopf paar shots in den kopf FzumS zerfickender Flow ich ficke dich tot und mach nen Spitzenjob Digga was redest du von Bitches knacken Wenn Bitches dich umarmen haben sie Angst das deine Eiterpickel platzen Bitte was man, du ziehst höchstens deine Schlafcouch aus um dann darauf gefickt zu werden von diverse mit seinem Gartenschlauch Digga ich verunstalte dich Schwuchtel recht heftig mit einem schlag Und wegen der Rechteck form erleidet dein kopf n Bruch zum Quadrat Kategorie:Videos